Sonic The Dark BrotherHood
by Sly Uchiha
Summary: Sonic and Shadow Meet the dark side what does it have to offer
1. The Initiation gone wrong

**Chapter 1-The Initiation**

The day was mostly rainy and filled with blood around almost every corner you come across. "What a day Shadow" A ferocious blue hedgehog said in a dark tone looking at a black hedgehog. The black hedgehog grinned as his response and looked at the person bleeding out on the sidewalk, shadow pushed the knife in further down the lifeless man and the two walked away laughing chaotically as people try to scurry away in fear. Slowly looking up at the dark sky Shadow sighed in joy at what chaos he caused with his Rival/ friend. Looking back at Sonic, Shadow looked at him and spoke in his dull tone of voice. "Sonic I think im ready for the initiation." Sonic had a spooked look on his face and said lightly, "ok meet me behind the school building at nine ok man." Shadow nodded and looked at his car and hopped in driving away off to his house.

**-Shadows Home 6:30 PM-**

Slowly sitting on his bed Shadow fettled with his kitchen knife and look at the door tossing the knife at the floor next to his foot. Shadow stood looking out the window at the house next to him and sighed and grinned wickedly at the house. He laid on his bed looking at the roof. As time passed he pulled out his phone reading his text messages and deleting them, he squeezed the screen of his phone as it cracked in his hand and glass went into his hand as blood trickled down his hand and he sighed and grinned wickedly at the pain in his hand. He walked down the stairs cleaning off his hand and grabbed a beer and poring it into a dark red cup, slowly drinking the beer he tossed the can into the trash and sat on his couch flipping through channels on his TV. Sighing in obvious boredom he looked at the clock on his DVR. "Oh shit it's nine", Shadow ran up the stairs and changed his cloths. Now our hedgehog was wearing a black under shirt and black jeans along with dark red sneakers and black socks. Running out the door he got into his car and drove to the school. Going to the back he looks at Sonic and a red Echidna. Sonic muttered to himself and said "I hate waiting for him." Sonic's eyes filled with hate he kicked the wall, when he brought his foot back there was a hole in the wall. He chuckled darkly and the red Echidna looked at his blue friend with some worry and then shook his head. "There is no need to worry about him, but what about her I wonder if she is ok." Sonic looked at the door he heard open and looked at shadow. "Took you long enough Shadow" Sonic said in a moody tone, "well sorry I was doing something important for us all" Shadow retorted. Sonic shook his head a muttered "NOT THE POINT SHADOW" sonic said. Shadow laughed at his friend and sat on the couch next to the Echidna. An hour later someone knocked on the door and everyone looked at the door. Slowly Sonic grabbed the door handle and slowly opened the door. "It…it can't be how did you…" 


	2. Attack On Shadow And Sonic

A/N I will only say this once and only once: Disclaimer—**I Don't Own Sonic**

Sonic looked at the person in front of him, the person in front of him wore a black hoodie with the hood up shadowing out there face making it just barely visible to see, the person wore black pants and shoes. The person had pink hair poking out of the hoodie which caught Sonic's eyes, and he instantly figured out who this person was "Amy Rose." She held a knife with anger in her eyes and she muttered "why Sonic why." He looked at her not saying anything, Shadow instantly stood up and pulled Sonic away from her. He took out his gun and pointed it at Amy, Amy instantly froze up in shock as the gun was pointed at her. Shadow looked at her with anger and said smugly "why should you be shocked you were the one who tried to kill us." "Shadow, stop now we should do this yet" the red Echidna stood to pull shadow away from her. "Knuckles why should you care." "Because I am the boss of this initiation that you should be doing right now." Shadow backed away from Amy and sat back down on the couch next to an angered Sonic. Shadow sighed as Amy let herself in before Knuckles could stop her. Knuckles sighed at Amy and took his seat next to Amy on the couch in front of Sonic and Shadow. Shadow looked at Amy and spoke first out of the group, "so Amy what are you doing here in the first place." Amy looked at Shadow and responded lightly, "Shadow it's not important to you right now." Sonic looked at Shadow and gave him a look that says I will explain this latter, Shadow lightly nodded and looked at Knuckles. "So let's get this over with its getting late Knuckles." Knuckles stood and walked over to a shelf next to the couch, he opened the bottom shelf and opened it. Knuckles pulled out a pen and a large ink case. Shadow rolled up his left sleeve to expose his shoulder and looked at knuckles. Two hours passed and Shadow looked at his shoulder with the red ink showing the knife with blood on it. Shadow looked at knuckled and smiled darkly and chuckled just the same. Amy's moody look at Sonic as it slowly changed to fear. She ran away from them before they could notice she was gone. Sonic chuckled lightly and they all walked out the building and all went their separate ways.

**-Shadows House 8:10 PM-**

Shadow sat on his bed looking at his phone as text after text flooded it, he looked out the window before he laid on his bed. He placed his phone on the table next to him, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep snoozing lightly. Five hours passed and Shadow woke up to a knock on the door, he groaned lightly and walked down stairs and opened the door. Sonic stood in front of Shadow with a smug look. "What do you want Sonic its one in the morning." Sonic sighed and spoke lightly "oh nothing really but I wanted to explain everything before we go to war with Amy and her "Crew"." Shadow sighed and let him in. "So who is this crew of hers Sonic," Shadow looked at him and sat on the couch next to Sonic.


	3. New girl and Plan of attack

Sonic sighed at Shadow and started to speak. "Well basically there like us a group of mercenaries except there all girls and we are all boys." Shadow grew wide eyed then shook his head lightly, "there's no way Amy would be a mercenary like us, and she doesn't look like someone who would kill." "Yeah I thought the same thing until I saw her kill Sally." Sonic stood up and looked over at Shadow. "We need to get ready for war but we need more information then we have." Shadow nodded at Sonic. "I'll do it I will infiltrate them and get information on their leader and there plans to attack." Sonic looked at Shadow and looked shocked to say the least about what he said. Sonic looked at Shadow before he walked out the house. "Hope you can do it we will talk more about this plan at school." Shadow nodded and closed the door, he walked back up stairs and went back to sleep.

**-SSH 7:30 AM First Class Gym-**

"You're late Shadow." Sonic said looking in front of Shadow. Shadow walked into the gym and sat on the bleachers next to Knuckles and Sonic. "So what the plan Sonic." "Well the plan is we have you sneak in and kill a guard and try to blend in as always." Shadow Nodded and slowly stood. We got half the class left want to sneak out the back. Everyone nodded and walked out the gym and to the base to skip the rest of school to plan out the attack more boldly. As they left Amy looked at them and wondered what they were talking about. "Hey Amy." Someone walked up to Amy and tapped her shoulder, Amy looked up and the person with an evil grin. "Oh hi Sally" Sally looked at Amy and whispered to her "don't call me that my name is Rouge the Bat now." Amy nodded and understood the sudden name change. Amy stood and walked outside the gym alone with Rouge and they both sat against the wall and talked about the war that was going too happened. Shadow and Sonic were walking to Shadows house. As they walked they stumbled upon a female green hedgehog and they both stopped walking looking at the female. "What should we do about this" Sonic spoke up with darkness in tone. The girl shivered in fear as she looked at the males. Shadow walked up to the female and picked her up. "I have never seen your face before where are you from." She froze up when he spoke 'wow his voice is so silky and dark.' She blushed before she spoke. "M-my name is S-sparky." She choked up as she looked into Shadows eyes. Shadow dropped her and they kept walking as his care about the person lessened. "Well that was something." Sonic said and shadow nodded agreeing on how awkward the situation felt when he saw her blush at him.

**-Shadows House 4:30 PM-**

Sonic sat next to Shadow writing on a piece of paper of a step by step plan of attack for the infiltration and the war attacks. Knuckles walked back to them and sat on the other couch in front of them. "So this is step one of our full on attack Sonic." Sonic nodded and handed the plan to Shadow and spoke with a Dark tone so dark that Shadow knew it was serious what he had to say. "Shadow if you mess up you will be dead and you will be risking our lives, I don't want that to happen." Shadow nodded and thought to himself 'this is it, it's time for war'


	4. War and Supries End

Shadow slowly walked down a dark hallway of a building he just infiltrated and put on the mask and cloths. He sighed to himself that he was dressed in cloths similar to Amy's. 'Why did I agree to do this,' he thought then slipped on a voice change to make himself sound like the girl he killed. He was talking to all the people there to gather as much information as possible and walked out of the building convincing them that he had a date to go one. He dove up to a gas station to change his cloths back to his normal all black attire. He drove to the base of operations to go tell sonic what information he had gathered, he thought to himself and sighed 'once this is over im so going to kick his ass.' He entered the base and looked at the blood that was smeared all over the room. "What happened" he said allowed as he walked around the place to see what happened. He looked to his left at the end of the hallway and opened the door. His eyes shot wide open as he looked at all the people piled up and looked who was sitting on top, Shadows shocked look turned into a smug grin look as he looked at his new yellow two tailed friend. "Tails you did this to all of the infiltrators. Tails was wearing a dark yellow T-shirt and black pants. "Oh didn't think you come in time I was going to tell Sonic as a surprise but I guess you made it first." Shadow chuckled light along with Tails, Tails jumped off the dead bodies and walked over to Shadow. "This gang of Amy's will be too easy to kill if this is all she has got up her sleeve. Shadow nodded and told tails how easy it was to infiltrate her base and steal the information he needed. Sonic slowly walked in to see the same sight Shadow did and called for Tails. Tails walked up to Sonic "yes master." Tails looked at Sonic like he was a lost puppy and Sonic was his god. "Tails please clean these bodies up." Tails looked at Sonic and nodded, Tails walked away and Shadow spoke up "he will be useful for us in the war don't you agree." Sonic nodded and looked at Shadow "There is no doubt in my mind that we will win." Sonic and Shadow chuckled, Tails came back to them and sighed lightly. "Well that was fun." Sonic looked at tails and told him to sit. Tails kindly took the offer and sat next to him. "We only have to weeks left until the war." Knuckled walked in and looked at the group. "There attacking tonight." Everyone looked darkly happy and they all stood taking weapons on the walls. "Let's get going men." Shadow opened the door and looked at the crowed slowly coming in and the group all walked out to the rushing crowed full of guns and swords. "Aww the girls want to play serious." Sonic joked and they all laughed. As the army closed in on them Shadow ran in pulling out a knife. He slashed necks left and right. The blood splashed on his face and cloths. Slowly the rest walked in shooting and slashing the people like they were nothing. After five hours all that stood was three people Amy, Rouge, and Cream. Sonic, Shadow, and Tails looked at the three and they laughed at the three. Amy looked shocked, Rouge looked scared yet confident, and Cream looked scared and shocked. Shadow walked up to Amy slowly cutting her cheek. Amy froze up looking at Shadow. Sonic walked towards Rouge and knocked her down cutting her legs. Tails shot Cream in the head and walked away chuckling darkly. The other two left the others scared.

**-Two years later Shadows House-**

Shadow sat in a chair on the balcony, he heard a scream for his name and he walked to the door. "Wait a minute." The person sighed and leaned against the wall. Shadow slowly opened the door and looked to his left "Hey Amy."


End file.
